Dust
by IsisNicole
Summary: A/U Richonne mini fic. Michonne and Rick are trying to survive the drought that is trying to take away their livelihoods. Endgame is always Richonne but there will be some bumps.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a story that was dancing in my mind and wouldn't leave me alone till I written it all out. It was supposed to be a one-shot but I has now evolved into a mini fic no more than 5 chapters. So please enjoy and remember reviews are always welcome.**_

* * *

The sun was slowly beginning to set on the horizon, turning the bright blue sky into wisps of dark orange and yellow. The air was hot and dry. Michonne looked at her bare patch of land through her screened door. Sand devils danced through her unattended fields as the light wind picked up and tossed dust and dried corn husks about. The land was thirsty for water from the spring rains that were long overdue. She knew the drought was coming well before spring arrived. The harsh winter kept the frozen ground rock-solid for months. When winter was over everyone began preparing for the spring rains and began tilling their fields, but Michonne knew better. She waited, and people scoffed and laughed at her telling her she will have a terrible crop this year because she was waiting so long. But she didn't mind the talk people were always going to talk, but she knew what Mother Nature had planned, and so she waited. The rains never came only scorching heat that baked the earth destroying any seeds that were planted.

Turning away from the dreary scene out front she makes her way down the hallway of her shotgun styled home passing her front sitting area. A comfortable, modest couch and table for entertaining the few guests who drop by filled the space. As she strolled past her bedroom, she glanced at her queen size bed with her grandma's patterned quilt draped along the end of the bed and vintage mirrored dresser which took up most of the space in the room.

She could hear the muffled conversations coming from her front porch of her boyfriend Shane and his longtime friend Rick Grimes. They were discussing what to do if the rains didn't come soon.

"We can't wait much longer, or there won't be any time for a crop to come in, and we will be up shit creek come fall," said Shane.

"Yeah, ya right but what can we do," said Rick as his scratched at his 5'oclock shadow that was growing in. His pants and boots were covered in the dust from the survey of his land he did earlier in the day. The drought was hitting him especially hard this year with the engine of his plow blowing a head gasket he had to spend money that he really couldn't afford just to stay afloat.

Michonne stepped through the screen door with a glass of water in each hand and passed one to each of them. Rick nodded his thanks for the cool drink. Shane just sat his aside and continued to run his fingers through his hair with worry. Michonne placed herself next to his chair and began to run her hand soothingly along the top of his back. Rick glanced as Michonne comforted his friend. His eyes traveling up her body and drinking in her form. The blue cotton sundress clung to her supple curves in the stifling heat. Hastily averting his eyes, he began to drink deeply from the glass of water.

Michonne paused her motions and walked to her porch steps and looked up towards the sky. The sun was sinking more into the horizon, and the subtle sounds of crickets could be heard. "Well, I have an idea. You know old Hershel Greene in the next county over told my daddy that he switched his crop over to sorghum last year and it's been doing well in this heat. My Pa says his crops are growing and he even offered some seeds in exchange for wheat or eggs. Maybe we can go talk to him and get some seeds. We can still have a decent crop before winter hits again," she voiced looking over shoulder at Shane.

Shane's face was blank as he stared out into the front yard. He gave an unenthusiastic "yeah we can probably look into that," as he folded his arms behind his head. Michonne nodded her head and turned back to the door saying "Dinner is almost ready," over her shoulder as she entered the house again letting the screen door close behind her.

"That's not a bad idea," said Rick as he sat up more in his chair. Shane continued to stare out at nothing before turning to his friend and scoffing.

"Let me tell you something the day I take advice from a skirt will be the day my nuts are cut off. She don't know nothing about this land or what this drought is going to mean for everyone in this county," he said dismissively.

Rick turned away from his friend as he is taken back at his harsh statement about his girlfriend. To hear him speak as if she didn't matter rubbed Rick the wrong way. Rick knew Michonnes family from over the years of helping her father out on his property or watching his father barter and trade with her dad. Her family had live in the county for generations just like his family, and they have always helped one another. Michonne father even deeded her 10 acres of land at the back of his property almost 5 years ago so she could start a life of her own and during that time she has done well for herself with her small heard of animals and healthy corn crop. Rick knew that the Michonne and Shane haven't been together for very long and he was still kinda baffled at the odd mash-up.

"Well her people have been through their fair share of hardships here so she may know a thing or two."

Shane side eyed his friend as he reached for his now tepid glass of water and took a small sip from the glass. His face creased at the taste of the warm water, rising from his chair he poured the contents onto the long-dead flower bed the lined the front of the porch.

"Nah…she just needs to know one thing, and that's to stay in the house and in her place," he said sitting the glass down with a hard thud.

Michonne sat on her bed in her room next to the open back window her hands clenched into fists and body tense after hearing her arrogant ass boyfriend talk about her like she was some kind of dog. "Fuck him, "she cursed as she launched into action. She went to her closet and pulled the bi-folded closet door wide open. She grabbed all of Shanes clothes and shoes from the closet and his meager grooming items from her dresser and placed them all into a large suitcase. She dragged the heavy leather case out to the back and chucked it into the back of Ricks pick up so when he left he can take his dumb ass friend with him. She said a silent prayer of thanks that he did not have a lot of things at her house. Once she completed her check to make sure nothing of his remained she went back to the front and announce that dinner was ready. Rick took that as his cue to head home himself and try to figure out something for dinner. Being a bachelor had its perks but also its drawbacks.

"Alright, I guess I best be getting home also and round up some supper..." Rick tilted his head towards her "… Michonne."

"Rick before you go I made a big pot of stew so I made you a bowl to take home," she stepped into the house and quickly returned with a covered bowl of her stew.

"Why thank you. I appreciate it," Rick said looking at the huge foil-covered bowl. He guessed he could eat off the stew for 2 days if he played his cards right.

She nodded her head a small smile on her face. "Now if you could do one more favor for me before you go."

Rick looked toward his childhood friend Shane who was just as confused as he to what she would want to have him do. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she dropped the hammer. "Take Shane with you…his stuff is already in the back of your truck, and I would feel much better knowing that he makes it home safe with all of his things," she said it so fast that it took Rick a moment to realize what she just said. He blinked a few times as he looked at her and his friend who was dumbstruck at the moment. As the initial shock began to wear off Shane loudly voiced his irritation.

"Now wait a minute… what the hell are you going on about woman? Why the hell is my stuff in his truck?"

Michonne turned towards Shane her eyes narrowed to slits "Because this is my house. This is my land. If you can't respect me enough to value my opinion on something and you just degrade me as if I am nothing, then you can take your no good ass somewhere else, because my daddy didn't raise no fool and he didn't raise me to take no shit off of no man."

With that, she quickly turned and entered the house slamming the screen door and then the main wooden door behind her. The sound of both locks engaging on the door.

Shane stood there mouth gaped at what just occurred he was broken from his stupor by the ruckus laughter of Rick who was holding onto the step railing bent over.

"Welp I guess your balls are left intact, too bad you don't have anywhere to rest em now," he gasped in between chuckles.

"That shit ain't funny."

Shane walked hurriedly to the door swinging open the screen door and began pounding on the heavy wooden door.

"Come on Chonne open up! This shit here ain't funny. Let me in so we can talk about." He continued to pound on the door but stopped as he heard the familiar sound of the racking of the 12 gauge shotgun Michonne kept in the house.

"The only thing you are going to talk to if you keep banging on my door is buckshot. Now get off my damn porch," she yelled through the door.

Shane raised his hands and backed away from the door. Rick also took cover not wanting to be a victim of his friends' stupidity. As he descended the steps, he cursed under his breath as he walked around to the back of the house where Rick's truck was parked, and sure enough, all of his belongings were piled in the bed of the truck.

Rick whistle through his teeth at the sight "Man she is done with your ass."

"Shut the fuck up and just take me to my mommas."

Rick laughed again as he and Shane piled into the cab of his truck and started down the dirt road. Rick look in his side mirror and could see the full figure of Michonne standing on her porch watching them leave. Rick shook his head and smiled at the strength it must have taken for her throw his friend out. Rick made a mental note to make sure to personally return her bowl spotless and maybe throw in some flowers.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. I will post Part 2 later today.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here is part 2. Thank you for the likes and reviews.**_

* * *

A few days later…

The Sun was slowly creeping its rising reflection across the land. It was still early in the morning but the sounds of chickens clucking and geese squawking broke through the quietness of the dawn. Rick sat in his red 2 door truck his hands resting loosely against the vehicles steering wheel his eyes scanning the scene through his front windshield. He was looking for some sign that the recently single resident of the Teal colored home was awake and moving around. He had been sitting in his car for so long his mind flip-flopping over going and knocking on the door or just putting his truck in reverse and heading home that he was starting to give himself a headache. His mental conflict was for two reasons one it was way too early to be knocking on a woman's door, and second, the last thing he wanted to do was to step on her porch this early and become a victim of mistaken identity by startling her.

Ricks' lips turned up into a smirk as he recalled the story Shane told him just the other day about his failed attempt at getting back in good with Michonne. Shanes animated telling of the story he claims he only came by to talk to her but once again she didn't want to hear anything he had to say so she was ready for him once again but this time with her silver revolver. _"The shot hit in front of my damn feet but I swear that woman was aiming for my family jewels."_

Rick kinda felt bad for his friend but not really. He knew his friend well enough to know that Shane will be moved into another woman's house by the end of the month and claiming she is the one for him. Rick knew his friends game of bullshit. He knew that his friend only wanted someplace to rest his head other than his mama's house.

Pulling his eyes away from the house Rick glanced at the clean food bowl and the small bouquet of flowers that were resting on the passenger side floorboard of his truck. He leaned over to retrieve the items his mind finally made up that it was now or never to go knock on her door. As he rose back up, he was suddenly startled by the out of nowhere appearance of Michonne standing at his driver's side window.

His eyes went round as he jumped in his seat "Jesus woman you almost gave me a heart attack," he exclaimed placing his hand over his now rapidly beating heart.

"So are you going to just gawk at my house all morning or are you going to get out of the truck," she chuckled her voice calm and clear as she folded her arms along the windows edge slightly leaning into the vehicle.

Rick angled his body away from the window slightly to give her some space "I just wanted to make sure you saw me and didn't shoot me first," he retorted.

Michonne rolled her eyes as she stepped away from the truck "I heard your noisy truck half a mile back… you really need to get that muffler fixed," she scoffed.

Ignoring her snide comment, Rick stretched his left arm out the window to open his door. As he exits his truck, his work boots stir up small dust clouds of dry earth as he moves out of the way of the door. Rick slams the car door shut which causes his side mirror rattle and tilt to the side. Sighing to himself as he takes a moment to place the mirror back in place it was just one more thing to add to his list of things that need to be fixed on his truck. Michonne stood facing Rick her smirk still on her face as he worked to repair his poor mirror.

Once placed back in its upright position Rick turned and rested his back against the driver's side door shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He didn't enjoy the fact that his truck was literally falling apart right in front of her, but money was tight, and it was all he could do to just keep the engine running at times.

"Well you look like you have been busy this morning," his blue eyes quickly passed over her frame. He could see she was in what looked to be her daily farm clothes. The faded overalls seemed one size too big on her small frame with her maroon colored long sleeved shirt underneath. Her work boots were already heavily covered in dust. She had her head covered in a large brimmed straw hat to protect her skin from the fast approaching blaze of the rising sun.

"Yeah, I still have my animals and garden to take care of."

Rick squinted his eyes against a nonexistent glare as he looked towards her home with a small barn at the back of her property. Scratching the back of his head, he lowered his gaze as he inspected his boots "Would you like some help?" his voice was taut as he spoke

Michonne followed his gaze as she adjusted her weight from one foot to the next thinking about if she should accept his offer.

"I don't have any money to pay you," she said matter of factly.

"Payment in the form of coffee and breakfast will be fine,"

"I think I can do that …looks like you got a deal," she reached out and took his hand in a firm handshake. His hands were warm and callused from the many days of working on his own property. They were the hands of a man who spent many days working his own farm unlike her ex Shanes hands which were big in comparison, but they were also too smooth to her liking. A man whose hands were not calloused and scarred was not a man of the land, and he is not to be trusted. That sage piece of advice from her daddy rang through her mind as she released Ricks' hand.

"Well come on I wanna be done before the sun gets too high," she tilted her hand in the direction of her house.

"Wait… hold on a sec I have to grab something," he said as he quickly made his way around to the other side of his truck to once again retrieve the items from his floorboard. Walking around the front of his truck he hands Michonne her food bowl "Here I wanted to return this to ya…" placing the small bouquet of flowers in her other hand, "and these are my way of saying thank you for the food."

She smiled as she took the bowl and the flowers. Her smile extended fully across her face as she inhaled the sweet smelling flowers "Ya welcome," she grinned.

Rick rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly as he watched her take another deep inhale of the wildflowers.

Michonne took several steps back her eyes briefly meeting Ricks as she motioned her head again towards her house "I'm gonna put these in some water, and I will meet you at the barn," she said before turning to head off in the direction of her house.

He watched her retreating form for a moment before letting out a long exhale that he didn't know he was holding. Rick was afraid that she wouldn't like the mix of wildflowers he picked for her. Pulling his lower lip into his mouth, Rick grinned to himself he was glad that she enjoyed the flowers he didn't really know why it meant so much to him that she was happy with his warm gesture, but he was.

Reaching into the cab of his truck he grabbed his work gloves and placed them into the back pocket of his grey jeans and sauntered towards her home his bow-legged gait sure and relaxed as he was ready to get the morning started.

Rick and Michonne worked side by side all morning feeding the animals and tending to Michonnes small garden. Rick was impressed with her small garden with its tomatoes, peppers and other assorted vegetables. It stood out as a stark contrast to the rest of her property that was dry and brown the garden was lush and green. Rick learned that Michonne had several large water cisterns placed around her property all filled to capacity from the limited rainfall from last year.

Once finished they both head back to the house. Michonne toes off her boots at the back door before heading inside to the kitchen to put the coffeepot on the stove.

Rick remained on her porch as he tried to shake off as much of the dirt and dust that clung to his pants and boots but it didn't help.

"Don't worry I planned on sweeping today. So come on in," Michonne called from the kitchen. Rick sighed as he took a seat in one of the patio chairs and removed his brown work boots. He looked pitifully at his big toe that was poking out of the well-worn sock that seemed to mock him in his lack of grooming maintenance as his big toe wiggled freely. He removed the ragged item and placed it with his other sock into his boots.

Rick entered the home his exposed feet stepping cautiously along the wood flooring. He could hear the sound of water splashing coming from what he assumed was Michonne room. Taking a seat in the comfy chair at the kitchen table Rick waited for Michonne to return. The gurgling sound of the water in the coffeepot boiling drew his attention. He was anticipating that first cup and his mouth watered at the thought.

"Nice feet," she teased. Rick didn't hear Michonne as she entered the kitchen as she was barefoot also.

"I could say the same for you, "he replied. Michonne shrugged her shoulders as she walked to the stove to remove the boiling pot. Michonne had changed into a light yellow dress that showed her toned arms and calves. The light scent of her soap wafted to his nose it was a mixture of lavender and jasmine. It was soap she often used as he recalled the times he was over visiting with Shane he would smell the same fragrance whenever she walked past him.

"Welp let's get breakfast made. I think ya earned it," she teased again as she began pulling different pots and pans out.

e

A little while late Rick descended her steps his belly content and full with the hearty breakfast Michonne prepared. Michonne was standing at the door politely seeing him out. Rick hesitated at the last step figuring this was going to be his only chance to say what he wanted to tell her. Turning around to face her Rick cleared his voice as he placed his haps on his hips an met her gaze.

"Your idea about going to speak to Herschel is a good plan. I wanna know if you would like to go together to talk to him and maybe we can work out some kind of deal together, so we survive this season."

"I would like that … I was going to go speak to him on Saturday. So if you want you can meet me here, and we can ride together."

"Alright See I'll see ya Saturday."

Michonne smiled lowering her eyes as she headed back in her house. Rick leaned on the railing a little longer as a smile crept on his face. He was relieved that she agreed to go together to speak to Hershel. He was also looking forward to spending more time Michonne.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Part 3 coming soon**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and followed. I really appreciate it. Here is part 3 and we find Rick and Michonne heading on their short road trip together.

* * *

Rick arrived early the next morning. He helped Michonne with her morning chores before they set off to speak to Old Herschel. Michonne packed a small picnic lunch for them in case the trip took longer than expected. The ride was comfortable as they traveled with the windows of the truck rolled down. The still cool fresh morning breeze wafted into the cab of the truck cooling their skin. The conversation was friendly although strained at some points between them.

The strain was due to Michonnes nervousness about the trip. She was worried that Old Herschel may have changed his mind about offering up some of his seeds and she knew if that happened she would be done. Her whole livelihood was her farm, and without it, she would have to move to Atlanta and try to find work there. She dreaded thought of leaving. Kings County was her life. She was born and raised in the small town. The only times she has left was when she and family traveled for a family members funeral. She didn't like the city. She felt it was too garish and rushed. People and cars zooming past you no one caring if they almost knocked you over. She much preferred the slower pace of country life where everyone spoke to each other and helped out if needed.

"Would you like to hear some music?" he asked. Michonne silently nodded her head never turning to fully acknowledge him.

Ricks gaze remained fixed on her as he hoped she would turn her attention away from the outside for just a moment. He sighed to himself as he turned the dial on the radio. The cab filled with the melodious sound of a female country singers contralto voice singing about her late night walks searching for a long lost love. He leaned his arms outside the window as his fingers tapped the steering wheel in time with the beat.

As the melody played Michonne watched the changing scenery as they drove past farms and open land. The once green fields were now arid and barren. Homes and barns that were situated far from the road stood exposed and opened to all who passed by displaying the harsh reality of the drought. Scarecrows perched in empty fields with crows resting upon the now useless field ornament. The dreary view was a stark contrast to the massive Bur Oak trees that lined the sides of the 2 way roads. The tree leaves were still lush and green as the wind blew field dust across the paved road. She pulled herself from the heart wrenching scene outside.

The female singer was now crooning out the chorus of the song speaking of a weeping willow crying on a pillow. Michonne shifted in her seat as she turned to peer over at Rick who was fixated on the road ahead but also tapping along to the music. Michonne took in the sight of Rick and a slow smile appeared as she appreciated the care he took in making sure to impress Old Herschel. He wore a blue and black plaid short sleeved shirt that was tucked neatly in his dark blue jeans. He even brought a spare shirt to work in as they completed the morning chores.

Michonne was also dressed smartly. She wore one of her modest church dresses that came below the knee with a matching hat. The orchid colored ensemble with its jewel neckline was one of her favorites even if she only wore it for special occasions. She didn't like wearing the orchid cloche style hat as it made her scalp sweat something awful when it was hot outside.

As they passed the sign on the road that let them know they were now entering Harris County, Rick remained fixated on the road as he didn't want to get into an accident or be pulled over. Even though he was focused, he still allowed his eyes to dart between her svelte form and back to the road slyly, and frequently. He could see that she was deep in thought as she nibbled on her nails while gazing out the window. The modest form-fitting dress caressed her walnut-colored skin highlighting her feminine curves making her dark skin glow against the purple fabric. The light perfume that she was wearing played havoc with his senses. The fresh aromatic smell reminded him of cool spring days on his farm. A vision of Michonne in a light yellow dress smiling up at him washed through his thoughts. His mouth curved into a smile at the image of her dark brown eyes and beautiful smile staring at him but he soon felt a small twinge of shame course through him, and he shook the vision away.

Rick bit the inside of his cheek as he adjusted his seated position rubbing his each of his now sweaty hands over his dark jeans. His stomach churned with the mixed emotions he was feeling.

He has always pined for Michonne since they were kids but her father always made sure he was nowhere near his daughter when he would come to help on the farm. On the rare occasions that they were able to run off and play Rick was always enamored at how smart she was. She knew so many different and interesting things about the world. She was always reading a new book whenever he saw her. They would sneak down to the creek and sit under a shady tree and just talk about all of the things they wanted to do when they grew up. Once they became older, Rick took a job in town and he was only able to see her whenever she and her father would stop by the towns' hardware store. Rick would watch her from behind the counter as she strolled up and down the aisles. His heart would beat heavily in his chest whenever she showed her beautifully radiant smile after one of his corny jokes. Rick never dared over the years to take that next step and ask her out it was as if his mouth would fill with cotton at the very moment the thought crossed his mind. So once she began dating Shane, he just shut his feelings away deep inside and watched quietly as his friend and his long time crush carved out their own little relationship together.

It would be easy to say it was jealousy but Rick knew his friend was wasn't right for her. He knew all of his friends past dirt and how he moved from one woman to the next, but Shane was with Michonne the longest. Rick was convince at one point that maybe his friend had changed. Six months. Six months he had to watch his friend paw at her, slap her firm bottom when she would walk by, steal a kiss from her before he left. He tried not to stare, but many times he watched from the corner of his eye longing for it to be him in Shanes place. For her arms to be around his neck burying her face into his. Hearing her moan at his touch. Making her giggle from light caressing to her sides. He knew these subtle things about her from his front row seat view of their displays of affection.

He didn't want this to be awkward, but it became awkward when he returned her bowl to her with the bouquet of flowers. It became awkward when he stayed to help her with her chores and when he ate breakfast with her. It was still awkward now as he traveled to another county to work out a deal for his and her benefit. Yes, Michonne is the ex-girlfriend of his best friend, but for him right now that didn't seem to matter much, but he was still torn.

The drive took a little under an hour, and by the time they arrived it was already noon, and the sun was high and scorching in the clear sky. Rick drove slowly through the wooden fenced front entrance of Herschel farm and up the dirt road. The sound of rock pebbles bouncing off the undercarriage of the vehicle. Rick slowed the pace of the truck as they made the short drive up to the large southern style home. They both stared mouths slightly gaped as they slowly made their way up the road. The view of Herschel property was vastly different from the many parcels of farmland they passed and even their own back home. All along the wooden fencing that lined the sides of the road were rows upon rows of sorghum. The fresh smell of wet earth floated into the cab of the truck. The tall foliage upon first glance looked just like stalks of corn, but the heads of the plants had the appearance of small flowers buds all clustered together.

"Well, it looks like Old Herschel is doing just fine in this drought," Rick stated as he came to the end of the dirt road and guided the truck to the front of the sprawling home. As he places the car in park, he glances at Michonne who is peering through the front windshield at the home wringing her hands together as her eyes sweep side to side taking in everything. Rick reaches over and places his hand over hers to stop her hands from fidgeting. She turns her face in his direction pulling the corner of her bottom lip into her mouth. Her large brown eyes staring at him as she took several deep breaths.

"Come on," he whispered as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He opened the truck door and hopped out. Rick hurried around to help her out of the truck. She hesitated as he stood with the passenger door ajar she was still nibbling on her lip as her mind thought of all the ways this visit could go wrong.

"Chonnie," his voice calm. She looked at him mildly shocked that he called her by the nickname he had given her when they were kids. The voicing of the childhood name did help settle the storm of nervous energy. She nodded her head.

"It's going to be fine," he coaxed leaning into the open cab. He grasped her hands again and tugged lightly to help motivate her to leave the truck.

She places both of her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she jumped from the seat. She didn't want to get her dress covered in any of the thick dust that collected on the side of his truck. Rick placed his hands on her waist to help lift her up and set her on her feet. He didn't let go till he was sure she was steady.

"Thank you," she said as she smoothed down the front of her dress and craned her neck to make sure her back was dust free. She gave a few assured swipes just to make sure. Rick removed his hands as he watched her careful motions and inspection of her dress.

"You ready to do this."

Michonne nodded as she blew out a shaky breath.

"Yeah… yeah, let's do it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. Well, I am back with another chapter to Dust. Sorry for the delay but work is holding me hostage at the moment. In this chapter, Rick and Michonne are at the Greene family farm trying to get their hands on badly needed seeds**

* * *

The Greene Family Farm

The pair stood side by side as they looked at the large Georgian classic style home with its wrap around porch. The home had a large pavilion shaped roof that gave the house the look of enormity despite its average size. The slate-colored roofing complimented the all white painted exterior. As they moved towards the home they could see the old man sitting in his chair with not a care in the world. Rick placed his hand lightly against Michonne lower back to help keep her feet moving forward as she still nervously wrung her hands together.

Rick leaned his body into her inclining his head as he whispered "Don't be nervous. You got this." Her steps wavered as she stopped turning to face him her brown eyes clouded with worry met his calm blue ones. Rick held her uncertain gaze. His calming regard told her that everything would be ok. That there was nothing to worry about. That they will get the seeds they needed and they will plant their crops and survive. She believed everything that his eyes were telling her. She had too, or she wouldn't be able to take another step forward. She swallowed deep loosening up her held vocal cords. She didn't want to sound like a timorous woman when she spoke to Herschel. She wants to be confident and sure when she approached him. She nodded her head breaking the connection then continued to move forward with Rick right beside her.

Herschel rose from his chair to greet the pair as they move closer to the house. His smile stretched across his lively face. His blue-grey eyes sparkled as he watched them approached the front porch steps. The wide wooden steps flexed under their weight as they reached the very top step where Herschel stood waiting to greet them. Michonne felt Rick remove his hand from her back. She instantly missed the assurance it had provided.

"Richard Grimes and Michonne Moreau what brings you two all the way over here." He pulled Michonne into a gentle hug while placing a chaste kiss on her cheek and grasping Ricks hand in a firm, warm handshake.

Rick glanced over to Michonne who was chewing on her lower lip. Flicking her eyes towards Rick, she hoped they conveyed how heavily her stomach was churning at the moment and how her voice seems to have fled back to the safety of the truck. Giving a subtle nod, she encouraged him to go ahead. Rick cleared his throat as Herschel stood waiting patiently. "Well, sir we wanted to talk to you about your seeds..."

Herschel nodded as he made eye contact them both. His hands interlaced in front of his body. His smile never faltering as he regarded the young couple. His eyes came to rest on Michonne who was staring intently at the side of Ricks face as he spoke, "...we were hoping to work out a deal for a fe-." Raising his hand to stop Rick from continuing Herschel's gaze was fixed entirely on Michonne whose eyes darted quickly between the two men as she was confused as to why Herschel stopped him mid-sentence.

Placing himself in front of her he gently took her hands into his, "Michonne when is your Pa going to pay me a visit again. We still have a chess game to finish." His voice was light, and his eyes were kind. Michonne exhaled as she felt some of her nervous energy slide away. A small smile tugged at the side of her lips as Herschel continued to gently pat her hand, "You let him know he can't hide from this loss that's coming and make sure he has my pint with him when he comes," he said raising one eyebrow while slightly tilting his head to the side.

Michonne chuckled as she relaxed even more upon the realization he was inquiring about the semi-weekly chess match the two men have together. Her father was originally supposed to bring her, but he backed out at the last minute claiming he was too busy with things on the farm. She suspected that was not the real reason which was why she was so nervous about coming today. Her father and Herschel have been longtime friends, but sometimes friendship didn't mean anything when literally your life was on the line.

Knowing now that real reason her father did not want to come out was that he didn't want to lose another game to Herschel. She recalled her Pa telling her how he thought Herschel was cheating at the game. His competitive nature wouldn't allow him to accept a loss without a fight.

"Yes, sir I will."

"Sorry son. I just had to get that out first. Her daddy is stubborn as a mule. He swears I'm cheating him but you know he has no issue wiping the floor with me in checkers," he chuckled. He leads the pair further onto the porch to a little sitting corner that had several pieces of white wicker outdoor furniture. The flower patterns on the faded dark blue cushions were well worn on the 2 chairs and small loveseat from continued use and exposure to outdoor elements.

"Come on take a seat so we can talk. You just in time for lunch also. Evangeline and the girls are in the kitchen preparing lunch," he said as he took his seat.

"Oh no, we don't want to be a bother, Sir."

"Nonsense. That was a long drive and with this heat scorching God's green… well, I don't think there are many green areas left... but I insist you both stay and spend some time with everyone." His gaze passed over Rick and Michonne his kind eyes letting them know that he was not taking no for an answer.

Michonne caught Rick's gaze before she spoke, "We would love to. I'm sure what Evangeline is cooking is a lot better than the sandwiches I made for the trip."

"Is it one of those sandwiches ya daddy brings with him sometimes? If so then I may have to skip lunch and eat what you brought." Herschels eyes lit up as his mouth watered a bit at the thought of the delicious sandwiches Michonne father would bring with him during his visits. It was always something different a fried pork chop sandwich, barbeque beef brisket or even tuna fish and he was not too fond of tuna but boy that soft homemade bread and deliciousness in between were something else.

"It is," she said.

Herschel just shook his head as he thought about the trouble he would get into if he passed up on the lunch his wife and daughters spent the past 2 hours preparing. He wasn't a dumb man he knew when to fight and when to let his wife win. A happy wife means a happy life was the mantra in his home especially when he was out number 3 to 1.

"Maggie!" he hollered.

"Sir!" the young voice answered from somewhere within the home.

"Come here, please."

Seventeen-year-old Maggie Greene came to the front screened door dressed in a pair of light blue capri pants with a matching blue sleeveless button shirt that had small yellow sunflowers in the fabric. She had her arms bent at the elbow and held against her side as her hands were covered in flour. She used her foot to keep the front door opened as she peered around the frame to address her father.

"Yes sir," she blew at a strand of her auburn hair that fell in front of her face.

"Tell ya, mama, to set a space for Rick and Michonne for lunch."

"Yes, sir… Hi Rick… Hi Michonne," she beamed wiggling her coated fingers in greeting as she turned and headed back into the house again blowing at the loose hair falling in her face once more.

Herschel leaned back in his chair as he clapped his hands together once before rubbing them together. "Now... back to business."

The meeting and lunch was a success all around. Herschel agreed to provide them with a bag of seeds in exchange for eggs and vegetables from Michonnes garden. Michonne explained how her garden wasn't extensive. Herschel just told her to give what she can. "The good Lord blessed me, and I am just returning the favor to my neighbors. I want to see folks survive this trial we are going through, and I know we will just have to have faith and keep our heads to the sky."

* * *

Heading Home

They began the drive back a little after 4 pm. The pair had to politely decline the offer from Hershel wife Evangeline to stay for supper. The filling lunch resulted in Rick laying down in one of the spare rooms and taking a short nap while Michonne and the women of the Greene household sat around and chatted.

After getting one 50 pound bag of Sorghum seeds, they left the farm with the promise to supply Herschel with his fresh batch of eggs in two weeks and Rick would come out to the property once a month and help fix up some things. Herschels old farm tractor wasn't working anymore, but he didn't want to part with it, so Rick agreed to help fix it up as an extra form of payment for the seeds.

The drive back was light and cheery as Michonne chatted about getting her plot ready for planting. Rick listened as she went on and on about their next steps. She waved her hands around excitedly as she spoke. Her cloche hat resting in her lap as she sat sideways in the seat facing Rick. Her dark features showing no signs of the worry and fear that was etched onto her face earlier that day. Now she seemed to glow as she smiled placing her hand over her mouth as she giggled at nothing.

"When we get back bright, and early tomorrow I'm going to get out there and get started. Old Herschel said we should start seeing it break through within 3 to 10 days and since we will be planting before the hottest part of the summer we can harvest in as little as 90 days," she gushed " I can't wait. No more worries after tomorrow for us."

"Yeah." His reply was soft as he glanced in her direction. He inhaled slowly as he saw how beautiful she looked in that moment with her face lit up. He couldn't help but return a small smile.

"You did great today like I knew you would and…you look great doing it," he stated his voice taunt as he gave the deserving compliment.

Michonne smiled as she gazed at Rick. The small smile softened his rugged features displaying his pink firm lips, Romanesque nose, and downturned eyes. She lowered her eyes as it became hard for her to hold the steady gaze of his warm cerulean eyes. "Thank you, I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help." She could feel the small flush of heat creeping along her skin. Pulling her lower lip in she gave another quiet titter as she shifted her position in the seat turning her body so she could look out the passenger window at the farms. Her eyes seeing but not seeing the empty fields with their barbed wire fencing protecting nothing. Her mind again began to go over the numbers. ' _How much water will be needed... Should I till again?... Maybe drench the fields' a bit…. I can give Rick…give Rick._ '

Her upturned smile faded as she grasped the fact that there wouldn't be enough seeds for Rick's farm. Disappointed at this realization, she remembered he wanted to work out a deal with her but what could that deal be she wondered. She knew how important it was for him to get himself back on his feet. It seemed everyone was going through a trial of their own, but Ricks seemed to be ever-present. The years of barely cutting even on his crops. His soil would reject or swallow anything he would plant. He was continually tilling his fields or being forced to start over plus add additives to the ground. All of it costing time and money. She wanted to help him and give him some of the seeds, but she didn't like the idea that they would be wasted in his problematic soil.

 _'Maybe he won't need a lot'_ she thought. She sighed quietly to herself as she leaned her forehead against the cool glass window. Contemplating the dilemma of wanting to help her dear friend out anyway so could.

Finally arriving back to Michonnes house just before dusk. Rick pulled his red truck slowly up to the front of the modest home. The brakes of his truck squeaking as he came to a full stop. The headlights of his truck casting a bright glare against the exterior of the home. Night bugs attracted to the luring cast of the light began to swirl around the front of the truck bouncing off harmlessly. Rick placed the vehicle into park and switched off the engine and lights throwing the cab of the truck into a light marigold and honey hue as the sun continued its descent below the horizon. Leaves from her large Hickory tree scattered across the ground as a light breeze moved the dead foliage.

Rick sat in his seat his hands still hanging onto the steering wheel. On the way back he also calculated how much he would need for his farm and knew that there wasn't nearly enough for both of them.

Sitting upright in the seat and staring out the front window. She took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly through her nose. "The other day you said you wanted to work out a deal with me," she uttered. Her face was set as she waited for his reply.

Rick nodded, "Yeah…yeah, I do."

"What is it?"

Ricks shifted in his seat and turned his upper body to face her. Michonne had long removed her hat and tied her shoulder-length hair into a little ponytail. He could see the lines of worry etching against the sides of her eyes.

"I knew Herschel wasn't going to be able to give 2 bags of seeds so I figured I would ask you if you would like to partner up together with the one bag. We both have large parcels of land, and we want to fill every square inch, and one bag isn't going to make it between us, but if we work the land together and split the earnings down the middle, we can both still survive this season. "

Michonne listened to his proposal. Working together Rick would help her out around the farm with her animals and with the planting and harvesting of the crops when the time came.

"50/50," she queried.

"Yep... well, maybe a home cooked meal or two if you don't mind, I figure I will be doing most of the hard work you could at least feed me."

Michonne chuckled "Yeah I guess I could do that. Just make sure you let your girlfriend know. I don't want any problems."

"You don't have to worry about anything like that."

"Good. So I guess I can agree to this. Do you want to put this in writing and get it notarized?"

"That won't be necessary. I trust you, plus I know your Pa."

"Not funny... well lets at least shake on it."

Michonne held out her hand, and Rick grasped her soft, firm hand in a friendly handshake. The use of gloves during her daily chores have kept her hands soft but not too soft. They still held hardiness of woman who used her hands often in and out of the house.

"Deal"

* * *

2 months later- In Town

"You know Thad Moreau's daughter is growing sorghum out there and from what I hear it's taking real good to the soil."

Beauford Willis, one of the many farmers in King County currently with nothing to do, was resting his tired body in one of the many worn red leather stools that lined along the bar of the local watering hole. His weathered tanned face was lined with a low salt and pepper beard. The lines of father time pulling at the edges of his eyes and mouth. Next to him sat his fellow workless brethren, Jameson Dean. Jameson was cleanly shaven with his tan cap pulled down over his bald head. Both men were dressed for a hard day tending to their crops, but at the moment they were just tending the occasional bottle of beer.

"Yeah that what I heard," grunted Jameson as he adjusted his hefty stature to a more comfortable position on the cracked leather stool. The stool creaked under the strain of his frame. Beauford slapped his friends' beefy arm to get his attention almost causing the man to topple over from the sudden jolt.

"They will be able to harvest it really soon too," he shared.

Clearing his throat of the thick coating of phlegm that was lining his mouth Jameson spat the thick secretion onto the sawdust-covered floor before taking another deep pull from his warm bottle of beer "Yep I heard that too," he choked out as the warm liquid made its way down his throat.

"Guess who is out there helping…"

"Who?"

"Billy Grimes son Rick,"

"Yep that what I heard."

"Oh my God can you two, please shut the hell up. You sound like two old bitty gossiping," the gruff grabbled voice sounded from mid-way down the bar. The words were slightly slurred as the figure pulled himself to an upright sitting position. It was only 1pm, and Shane Walsh was already drinking and well on his way to passing out. His face was haggard his eyes red-rimmed with his hair a tousled worried mess. His rumpled clothes were that of a man who has been forced to sleep in his car for the past few nights because of a spat with his current female friend.

"Ha, you think we going to listen to your ass. Shouldn't you be at ya mama's house helping out or do you need to go pay Miss Deanna her weekly visit." Beauford made a humping motion with his pelvis imitating an erratic, jerky display of sex.

Pointing his index finger to the duo. Shane glared at the two men "You shut the fuck up," he attempted to stand but clumsily fell back into his seat.

The two older men cackled at the scene as they continue to drink from their beer bottles.

"You are just screwing up all over town. Ya gal kicked you out damn near shot ya. Ya momma is about to put you out, and even the old widow is getting tired of ya shit. But don't you worry I'm sure Rick is taking care of Michonne better than you ever could."

"You son-of-a..." Shane quickly stood this time his anger kept him upright as he kicked the stool he was sitting in causing it to fly backward sliding across the floor.

"Alright, Shane take that shit out of my bar before I pull Lucille out and knock some sense into ya." Negan, the bar owner of The Sanctuary, glared at Shane his hand reaching under the bar grasping the wooden handle of his trusted bat that he named after his nagging ass wife.

"Now are you going to be cool or do you need to get the fuck out of my bar. I run a classy establishment, and I can't have you in here ruining my stellar reputation," he gloated. Negan flashed his famous asshole grin at Shane as he spread his arms wide showcasing his supposed classy establishment which was just a little hole in the wall juke joint with it mismatch tables and chairs. There was a jukebox in the corner right next to 2 pool tables that were currently occupied by several members of Negans 'clic' who were all watching the scene at the bar with amusement.

Shane scoffed and spat on the floor. "Yes classy like a 70-year-old toothless hooker with chlamydia," he retorted. Grabbing his beer, he chugged the last bit of the liquid then slamming the bottle on top of the wooden bar.

"Well if that's what you're looking for I will check and see if your mom is available."

The two older gossiping patrons burst into hardy chuckles. Shane was fuming at the insults hurled at him about his mom. He was sick of people thinking they can just talk to him any kind of damn way. Shane gave Negan a menacing look. Negan gave his shit-eating grin again as he reaches under the bar for his trusted weapon. Shane didn't want any more trouble because if the cops are called, and he gets taken in again, his mom has already said that she won't come bail his ass out.

"Fuck ...you," he spat again onto the floor as he headed towards the exit.

"Nice seeing you again. Tell your mom I said hello and to make sure she has her ass in her promptly at 8 pm… gums ready," Negan called out.

Shane paused at the door as once again the raucous laughter started back but this time other patrons joined in. His hands clenched into a fist as his side he stood there for a few seconds before forcefully pushing the door open. The afternoon sun temporarily blinding him. He held his hand before his eyes as he made his way to his mothers 2 door gray car. He got behind the steering wheel and began to pound his hand against it as the harsh mockery of Negan and the gossiping barflies replayed in his mind.

He remembers their conversation about Rick helping Michonne out on her farm. A new wave of rage built up inside of him at the thought of his friend moving in on his ex-girlfriend.

He started the vehicle and hurriedly put it into drive. The bald tires spun as they tried to gain traction as he pulled out onto the main road. He sped down the road heading in the direction of his intended target. He was going to get the respect he felt he deserved one way or the other.

* * *

 **A/N: Shane is heading his crazy self right into trouble. Someone better call his mama (lol). Thank you for taking the time out to read and thank you for being patient as life gets in the way of my writing but don't worry I have chapter 5 already fleshed out so I will try to post it sooner but no guarantees. Once again thank you for your support more drama and revelations to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the long overdue update for Dust**

* * *

Over the past two months, Michonne and Rick worked tirelessly side by side. The hard earth fought against them from the start. It was as if the land didn't want to be planted. The solid, dense surface layer of the compacted soil refused to give way by conventional methods, and with fuel and funds in short supply, the land had to be loosened manually by a ripper. With the help of Candy and Biscuit, two 4-year-old Draft horses pulling the heavy metallic rigging through the dirt they were able to have the whole field completed in a week. Rick standing behind the mares guiding the ripper and Michonne carefully deposited each precious seed.

The fields were watered from the water in the cisterns. The sweltering wind wafted the smell of earthy moist soil through Michonne's home each morning when she woke. The smell was hope and prayers being answered. Each morning before Rick arrived she would walk outside in her nightgown and stand among the rows of moist dirt and move her toes in between the soil. The cool feel of the life below the soles of her feet made her soul leap. She could feel the small humming of life growing beneath her feet, and she would always raise her head toward the sky and breathe a silent prayer of thanks. Rick similarly expressed his gratitude. He would walk to the center of the field and crouch down sliding his fingers and hand almost wrist deep into the soil. His eyes closed and head bowed saying a small prayer over the land.

The first small shoots of life emerged through the earth about day 4. The elated pair whooped and hollered at the sight of the small green buds. Michonne leaped into Ricks' arms. He held her tightly laughing jubilantly picking her up by her waist swinging her around in a circle as tears of happiness stung the corners of her eyes.

As more sprouts poked through the dirt, they worked together to maintain their agreement with Herschel. Rick delivered the eggs and vegetables, but after the 2nd trip, Herschel considered the deal fulfilled. Rick also managed to get Herschel's old tractor running fairly quickly. By this time the once dark empty field was now littered with dark green shoots of life. The plants were about mid-calf in height and flourishing well.

* * *

In the garden

It was mid-morning, Michonne and Rick were in her enclosed garden tending to her small crop of vegetables. Several Rhode Island Red hens wandered around the outside of the enclosed area looking for a weakness in the fence to exploit as they pecked at the ground. Their trimmed feathers keeping them anchored to the ground. The sun shone down upon the pair as they worked their way among the rows of diverse produce. Michonnes large brimmed sun hat framed her face keeping the sun out of her face. She pulled weeds from hefty wooden container pots where she grew her potatoes. Rick watched her from under the brim of his hat as she went from pot to pot lifting the inner plastic pot looking for potatoes that were ready to be cooked and placing them in her small wicker hand basket. Although the immense hat covered most of her face and obscured his view of her beautiful features, he still saw her in his mind's eye, smiling her bright smile as she hummed a lite tune. Rick was picking a few of the ripe vine tomatoes and string beans placing them in the white cotton collection bag that was slung across his body. The pungent smell of the tomato vines and warm earth tickled his nose as he went from plant to plant.

"So what's sounds good for dinner?" she asked as she pulled a few more weeds free from the soft soil.

"Huh?"

These last few months together they've grown closer as they talked about their families, the crops and their hopes. They had gotten into somewhat of a routine, so Michonne's question didn't seem out of the ordinary but at the moment he was still distracted with envisioning her smile and soft brown eyes.

She turned to face him tilting her head to the side as she regarded him, "What sounds good for dinner?" she repeated "Any suggestions?"

"Whatever you make I'm sure will be delicious like always," he said as he rose to his feet swiping his hands across the front of his dark jeans.

"You will eat anything pretty much."

"Only if you cook it."

Michonne chuckled at the lite joke. She pulled out 3 small potatoes shaking the dark soil off and placing it into her basket.

She walked to Rick who was standing beside a row of spinach plants "I'm going in to get lunch started," she said. She grabbed the small cotton bag that Rick had slung across his body her hand brushing along his chest as she slid the bag up and over his head. His blue eyes never leaving her face as she placed the bag across her body. Michonne could feel the heat of his gaze as she kept her face lowered. She didn't dare look into those deep ocean hued eyes of his for fear of getting lost in his eyes.

Michonne headed into the house to start lunch for her and Rick. Rick removed his brown baseball cap and squinted up towards the sky. It was only 11 am, but the temperature was already sweltering. The sky was clear of any clouds just the bright glare of the sun. Hot and sweaty, he used the back of his hand to wipe sweat pouring from his brow. Rick sauntered to the side of the barn to wash off the dirt and sweat that had collected on him from the morning's work before he went in to enjoy a nice quiet lunch with Michonne. He smiled inwardly at the thought of sitting across from her and just talking about whatever came to mind or saying nothing at all.

They had fallen into a comfortable type of friendship these past few months. To Rick, things were always more comfortable for him when they were together. His mind felt clearer and worry about things in his life faded into the background as her rich voice and laughter filled his ears. There was such an ease to it all. He chalked it all up to them being old friends, but the rapid pounding of his heart just from her smile told him differently. Long held feelings that always hovered below the surface were now bubbling ready to spill over. He looked forward to every morning driving up her long dirt road and seeing her waiting patiently on her porch for him so they could have breakfast together.

Rick sighed as the cool water sloshed over his hands as he rubbed them together to remove as much dirt as he could picking out the small bits of silt that collected under his nails. Cupping his hands, he splashed his hot face. The water dampened his short dark curls and cooled his sun-kissed skin on the surface but not the slow flame that was flickering in his chest. He said a silent thank you for Michonne suggesting he keep his face clean shaven. She said it would help with the heat plus it would look good on him. Rick took the advice and compliment showing up the next day looking like a new man. He remembered the gorgeous smile Michonne gave him as he stepped up to her porch that morning. She mentioned ' _how she had never seen him like that'_ rubbing her warm hands over his smooth face. The innocent gesture causing him to flush a deep red around his neck.

Michonne watched him through the white lace covered window above the sink in the kitchen as she washed the vegetables. She admired his lean athletic frame as he strode from the garden on his way to the barn to wash up. His black jeans that hung loosely from his hips held up by his thick belt, and white t-shirt that clung to his sweat-soaked back showcased the muscular frame hidden underneath. He was covered head to toe in dirt and Michonne couldn't help but think how sexy he looked at that moment. His bowlegged stride. His dark curls plastered to his head and his brown and tan ball cap squeezed into his back pocket. Inhaling deeply she forced her gaze away from the window and went back to preparing lunch.

They were spending most of every day together, even some weekends too. Only when the sun would begin to set, would they go their separate ways. She enjoyed his company immensely, and it was becoming harder for her to deny the overall appeal of Rick. He was always trying to make her smile or laugh about something which she found endearing.

Their mornings together sharing breakfast found them discussing an array of topics or hardly anything at all. Michonne couldn't recall when it exactly started happening, just that she found herself staring at Ricks chiseled features when he wasn't looking. As they would drink their coffee in the morning, she would peer at him over her cup watching as his plush lips caressed the ceramic mug. He had a habit of closing his eyes as he took a sip as if he was savoring the flavor of the best coffee in the world. When he opened his eyes, his penetrating cerulean gaze would meet her curious one. She would feel her nerve endings tingle as a small smile would grace his face before she quickly averted her gaze.

These physical feelings were all well and good but with the good came the bad. As Michonne lay awake at night her mind replaying the day. Rick's smile invaded her thoughts at each moment, and when she drifted off to sleep, he was there in her dreams. She would dream of his strong arms encircling her waist in a warm embrace. His soft lips pressing into hers making her weak in the knees as he whispered into her ear. The calm and peacefulness that she found in her dreams would disappear when she awoke. Her excitement of seeing Rick dampened by the heavy cloak of guilt would be waiting for her as she dressed.

Her relationship with Shane was one of convenience and a bit of loneliness. She knew there was never any real intention to take the relationship very far, but she did hold onto the small hope that it could turn into something more. Shane's reputation about town was scandalous, but it wasn't a deal breaker. Michonne knew how it felt to have others speak horribly about you, so she chose to not judge him based on the hushed gossip, but once Shane's inadequacy made its way to her doorstep, she knew she had to free herself. The incident on the porch was just the thing she needed to justify booting him out.

As Michonne filled her vegetable boiling pot with water, she looked up and caught the rustling movement of one of the large bushes behind her barn and close to where Rick now stood.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright now that we got the warm and fuzzies out of the way. It's time for the drama! See you in Chapter 5.1**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: LET GET READY TO RUMBLE!**

* * *

Rick sloshed the water in between his hands removing all of the silt and grime of the day. He grabbed the small towel from the hook on the barn wall and ran it over his hands and face. The scent of the lavender wash soap Michonne always used filled his nostrils bringing forth a vision of Michonne standing outside in her yellow sundress. Her mahogany skin glowing as she pulled him through the high field. Her smile shining bright like the sun. With his thoughts still on Michonne as he rubbed the cloth along the back of his neck the sudden sound of leaves crunching caught his attention. Turning towards the noise, Rick watches as Shane emerges from the back of the small building.

"So you couldn't wait till I was gone to try and slide in," he accused. His gravel voice dripping with malice his full form coming into view.

Rick turned the handle on the spigot to shut off the water hanging the towel back on the hook "What are you doing here Shane?" he sighed crossing his arms across his chest. Rick took in Shane's unkempt appearance. His mussed hair, unshaven face and wrinkled clothing. He knew this look from the many times Shane would find his way to his place asking to crash on his sofa for a few days.

"I should ask you the same thing," Shane scoffed, "You know, when I started hearing around town that you were coming over here... I just said you were helping out, but then time passed and you were still coming over. Hell, I heard you been having dinner here every night," Shane shook his head as he took a few steps towards Rick.

"I just couldn't believe it… nah not my friend who I've known since we were running around in diapers. I know he wouldn't do that to me."

"Make your point Shane."

"My point is why in the fuck are you over here with my woman," he bellowed his fist clenched as he stomped closer to Rick. The muscles in his neck straining. His face screwed up with anger. The smell of alcohol wafted over Ricks face as he glared at his friend. Shane's bloodshot eyes were wide and manic.

"She is not your woman… not anymore."

"So what you getting some of that now," he said indignantly.

"Watch your mouth, and I mean it," Rick said, his voice dropping to a deep rumble. His muscles tensed and ready to pummel Shane into the ground if need be.

"Or what," Shane challenged, his arm held out wide defiantly.

"You gonna finally fight for what you want or are you just gonna sit by and watch like you always did," he said, "Oh yeah, I've always known you've had a thing for Michonne. I can't say that I blame you. A fine woman like that. She has her own house and land. She has a sweet setup here but everythin' on her is sweet, and I do mean everything." Shane pulled the corner of his bottom lip into his mouth as he slides his thumb across his mouth.

Rick fist connected against the side of Shanes jaw causing him to stagger back and bite his lower lip. Regaining his footing, Shane grabbed onto his chin and moved his sore jaw around. He spat a wad of blood onto the ground. His face hardened into a dark scowl. He knew that would get the reaction he wanted and he intended to make Rick pay for trying to take his place with Michonne.

"I said watch your goddamn mouth," Rick snarled his jaw tensed and his eyes focused on Shane ready for him to say something else disrespectful about Michonne.

"Fuck you!" Shane lunged at Rick aiming to hit him low and get him on the ground for a quick and dirty rumble, but Rick was ready for him. This was the same useless move he always used when he would get into a scuffle with someone. Rick set his feet as Shane came crashing into his frame. Grunting from the impact, Rick quickly came down with his elbow squarely into the center of Shane back. Shane cried out in pain dropping to one knee while still holding onto Ricks waist, jerking his body from side to side as he tried to gain the upper hand. Ricks boots slid back in the dirt as Shane continued to grapple at him. Rick made a single fist with both of his hands swinging downward fiercely on to his back twice. Shanes grip faltered from the first hit and came loose entirely with the second, mucus bile spewed from his mouth, his heavy form falling face first onto the ground.

Rick hovered over Shane's collapsed body with his chest heaving. Rick's body locked up with rage as beads of sweat slid down his flushed face. His mind did not register the heavy sound of the screen door of house opening and closing. Rick lowered his upper body and gripped Shane's roughly to haul him onto his back. Blinded by his anger Rick was caught off guard by the blow from Shane's right arm to his face. The punch landed squarely under his eye. Temporarily blinded from the cheap shot Rick backed away holding his throbbing eye. Shane took the short letup and sprang back to his feet. Shaking his head to clear the fog he winced from the pain in his head. Still staggering on his feet, Shane haphazardly charged Rick again. This time the hit connects and both men tumble to the ground with Rick landing on his back with Shane following on top. Instinctively, Rick raises his arms in front of his face to block the feeble blows that Shane kept trying to land. Fighting against the assault Rick plants both of his feet on the ground and lifts his lower back high off the ground easily throwing Shane off of him sending him tumbling sideways. Both men struggle to their feet breathing heavily and covered in dust. Rick could feel the sting of his bruised right eye throbbing.

Dust billowed between the two hulking frames while they stared each other down. Each waiting for the other to make the next move. Each with signs of battle and both ready to square off again.

"I don't understand why you keep bringing your sorry self around here. I told you I was done with you so why do you keep coming around," her voice was low and steady. Michonne stopped next to Rick. She placed her hand on his shoulder giving him the silent ok to stand down. He glanced at her hand on his shoulder then back to her face seeing the deep frown that was etched on her lips.

"What the hell are you doing with him Michonne…huh. My best friend for god's sake."

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, so you _**are**_ fucking him now, huh. Just couldn't wait for me to leave before you took him into your bed."

Rick quickly stepped forward a few steps toward Shane ready to knock some of his teeth into the back of his throat, but Michonne placed her hand on his chest to hold him back. She walked forward till she was about a foot from him.

"You of all people know about fucking someone's friend …Right," her voice was still steady, but the fierce look upon her face told a different story.

Shane flinched his head back slightly as he studied her face "I would never do that to you, but I see you don't care about who you open your legs to," his words were cut off by the punch to his face delivered by Michonne. The punch was fast and solid forcing Shane's head to jerk back viciously.

"You don't get to speak. You low down whoring dog. You think I wouldn't find out that you fucked Sasha. Sasha who is MY BEST FRIEND! You son of a bitch. So don't you dare accuse me of anything when can't keep your little thang in your pants."

Shanes eyes widened, and his mouth fell agape. He dropped his eyes to the ground unable to look at the fury that blazed in Michonnes dark eyes.

"Yeah, I found out. She came to me like a woman and told me… well her belly told me. She came to me because you turned her away. What kind of man does that? That is your baby, but you don't want to claim it."

Shane raised his head and protested harshly, "That is not my baby! She was whoring around… that can be anyone's baby," Shane fell to his knees gasping for breath holding his balls. Michonne stood over his curled up form seething.

"She was a virgin. Saving herself for the right man. The man who would love her. The man she would marry, but no you had to slither your way in and lie to her just to take her virginity away from her." Shane laid on his side cupping his pained jewels, bits of dust floated around his face while he continued to cough.

"Don't bring your ass back around here again or I will shoot you…on sight," she vehemently spat out.

Michonne turned and stormed away from the scene slamming to the screen door of the home. Rick stood stunned at the revelation that was just exposed. He had heard the whispers in town, but Shane told him that it wasn't true. That he only had eyes for Michonne, but it seems it was all a lie. Rick walked the few feet to where his 'once' best friend laid and helped him to his feet. As he regained his stance, Shane shook off Rick's helping hand.

"I don't need your damn help," he hissed wiping the blood for his nose and re-adjusting himself in his pants.

"Is that true? Did you get Sasha pregnant?"

Shane kept his eyes to the ground spitting again into the dry earth. Rick's shoulders slumped in disbelief.

"You have to do right by her and that baby. I'm not saying you have to marry her, but you need to be there for her. To support them both."

"I don't need a lecture especially from you. You're no better than I am. Sleeping with Michonne."

"That's not what's going on here but if it does happen, that's between us. I damn sure ain't letting her get away from me again. Even if she won't have me, she'll know how I feel about her if I have any say in the matter."

"Fuck you man," Shane spat as he hobbled back the way he came and disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: Say what now! Shane has forever sealed his f-boy status. Poor Sasha. Let's see if Rick can help Michonne get over this mess. See you in Chapter 5.2**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, it's confession time. I hope you enjoy because these kids put me through some emotional mess.**

* * *

Michonne was waiting at the small kitchen table with an ice pack, a bowl of clean water, and first aid kit when Rick made it back inside. His face was downturned. The small gash under his eye was bright red with a small trail of dried blood on his dust-covered face. His arms littered with small scrape marks. Michonne gestured to the wooden chair that was pulled out, "Sit and let me look at you," she whispered.

Rick winced as he eased his way into the seat. The throbbing under his eye increasing with every movement. Michonne rose from her seat inching her body forward the few steps to place herself in between his open legs. She pulled the cool towel from the bowl wringing out excess water and began to wipe away the dirt and blood from his face and arms. Taking care around his eye. No words were spoken verbally as she went about her task but the intensity of his gaze spoke a million words. His eyes never left her face as she tenderly cleaned him up. The lavender smell of her clothing mixed with her natural scent intoxicating his senses.

She cleared her throat before asking, "I need you to take off your shirt."

"Alright," he said. He grabbed the hem of his ruined white shirt and tugged it over his head letting the article of clothing fall to the floor.

Michonne sucked in a quick breathe at the sight of his chiseled upper body. Her pulse increased as her stomach fluttered. She closed her eyes in hopes of steeling her nerves against the view. When she opened them again his cerulean eyes were now a deep ocean blue as they sweep over her face and down her body. "Let me know if you feel any pain," she said.

It was Rick's turn now to react. He sucked in his breath as Michonne's cool hands wandered along his skin searching for any broken bones or more internal injuries that wouldn't show as bruises yet. He was sure she could hear the heavy pounding in his chest as her hands glided across his midsection and up his torso. He hissed in pain as her hand comes to rest of his right pectoral muscle.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he said, drained. Tilting his head to the side, he leaned in towards her to pull her attention as he continued, "Michonne, I'm sorry also."

"About what," her eyes fluttered as they met his. Michonne stood upright pulling herself from the brewing storm in his eyes and sat back in her seat. She opened the drab olive colored first aid kit and pulled out a small circular tin.

"You having to go through that."

A sigh escaped her lips as she opened the tin collecting a generous amount of the sage colored ointment and began rubbing the salve on the many cuts and scrapes that peppered his arms and neck.

"Men like Shane rarely ever change. Normal quiet life doesn't suit them for long. They always end up roaming and sniffing somewhere else."

Rick placed his hand over her to stop her movement forcing her attention onto him, "But that's not right. That's not how things should be in a relationship." Michonne averted her eyes and reached for the small box of band-aids.

"And how do you know how things should be. You have women around town gawking and sniffing at you just waiting for the right time to make their move."

He snorted derisively, "Women don't gawk or sniff at me."

"Well, then why are you single? Are you afraid of commitment?"

"No," he said hesitating, "The woman I want wasn't available, but now she is."

Michonne hands stopped their movement as her eyes traveled up to Ricks face finding his face relaxed and hopeful as he looked at her. The small chair that she occupied scraped loudly against the floor as she rose quickly, stepping away from the table her feet leading her to stand in front of her sink. The heaviness of Rick's confession washing over her. Confirmation of all she had been feeling was being reciprocated poured from his focused stare. Still, nerves and maybe even a bit of fear made her take a quivering breath in her quick denying rebuttal, "Don't say that. Don't talk like that."

Rick rose from his chair gritting his teeth as his head protested against the movement. He slowly made his way to her. Coming to stand behind her. He lightly took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him, "It's the truth Michonne," his blue eyes implored her to see the truth in his words. Michonne saw the undeniable truth in his eyes, but she just couldn't accept it. Not yet. She cut her gaze sideways as she felt the sting of unshed tears prickling at her eyes. Rick tenderly grasped her under her chin slowly pulling her face back to him. She closed her eyes against the comforting warmth of his hands as he stroked her cheek. The warmth of the caress flowed throughout her body slowing the torrential internal conflict within. Michonne pressed her face into his touch inhaling the earthy scent that clung to his skin. The earth that they toiled in day after day together. Rick brushed away the single tear that fell from her eye.

"Michonne please look at me," his voice pleading and low as he continued to stroke her cheek. Her full lips quivered as her eyes remained closed.

She retreated from his touch turning her back to him. Her chest rising and falling as ragged breaths passed her full lips quacking her voice as she spoke, "There is some aspirin in that box take the bottle with you and just keep the ice pack on your head," quickly turning from the sink to shyly sidestep around his anchored form. Rick reached for her hand as she slid by him, grabbing hold of her fingers but she pulled her hand from his grasp with a firm jerk and a brittle "No," as she sprinted down her hall to her room slamming her door behind her.

Rick remained seated at the table long after the sun had set. The ice in the ice pack long melted with the condensation pooling onto the table top to drip soundlessly onto the floor. He waited to see if she would come out and at least talk to him. Her soft cries echoing in the small home. He reluctantly rose from the chair when he couldn't hear anything else from her room. He placed the ice pack in the sink and headed out, closing the main door behind him.

Michonne's muffled cries sank into her pillow as she heard the front door close followed by the sound his truck's ignition. The tears continued to escape her puffy eyes as her body shook from her sobs. She listened as he drove off until she was only able to hear the heavy beating of her heart in her ears and the sound of crickets beginning their evening serenade.

The next morning Rick arrived at his usual time, but Michonne was not waiting outside to greet him. The curtains of the home were pulled closed. He looked dejectedly upon the dark, quiet house. His night of fitful sleep came back to him. He had tossed and turned the night, scolding himself at revealing his feelings so soon, but he just couldn't help it. The aching need to let her know that he wasn't like Shane, that he was a better man than Shane could ever be. The words bubbled and spilled from him before he could stop them.

Sighing to himself Rick pulled his tired and aching body from his truck and headed towards the barn. He tended to the chores of the day glancing at the house from time to time as he worked. Once the animals were tended to, Rick moved towards the field to inspect the almost 3-foot tall plants. He walked the rows, checking the many areas making sure there were no signs of rot or bugs feeding on the plants. He headed back to the house where there was still no sign of Michonne. As he stepped onto the back porch, he saw the steaming cup of coffee and covered plate of food waiting for him. On top of the dish was a slip of paper with the single sentence scrawled in her familiar handwriting 'I need some time.' As he read the words he looked toward the kitchen window the lace shades were drawn shut and the back door still closed. He smirked to himself happy to know that at least she wasn't going to let him go hungry.

He pulled the white cloth off the plate and his eyes widened at the hearty amount of egg, bacon, grits and homemade butter biscuits. Taking a seat in one of the wooden chairs he ate his fill, savoring every bite of her delicious cooking. With the last sip of his coffee, Rick placed the cup down next to his used plate, got up and brushed the errant crumbs from his jeans and turned for one last look at the determinedly closed curtains before making the short walk to his truck.

Michonne watched him leave from her front window. Her features in a haggard state from her lack of sleep. She went to retrieve the plate and there scrawled on the back of the same piece of paper were the words "Thank you for breakfast, I'll give you all the time you need."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! So we made it everyone is ok so far. I broke this chapter into 3 because I wanted everyone to read each progression separately so it could be fully absorbed. Well, there is only one more chapter to go. Remember reviews are welcome and encouraged. Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

Three days have passed since Michonne asked Rick to give her some time to work through the emotional bomb he dropped in her lap. Days of Rick toiling alone in the field. Rick took the first day in stride, but on day three he was at the point of kicking in the front door and scooping her into his arms and kissing her breathless as he told her not to be afraid of his love. She would be his woman, his equal, his heart and soul, but he knew that would push her further from his grasp. Michonne had to come to terms with his feelings for her in her own time.

The strained situation sat like a lead weight in the pit of his stomach. The field was growing, but he was a mess on the inside. She never came out of her home to check on him. The only time when he saw her was when he would catch glimpses of her in his rearview mirror standing on her front porch watching as he left for the day.

Even though she was avoiding him, he did still have her morning meals to look forward to and even supper to take home but still no Michonne. No communication. It seems she was determined to shut him out completely.

With Michonne out of his orbit, Rick found staying in his home stuffy and confining. His thoughts muddled with visions of her and her smile. Her voice followed him throughout his modest home. He knew of only one way to quiet the visions that caused the white noise in his head, which was how he found himself heading into the Sanctuary bar. He wanted to drink enough 'til he was too exhausted to do anything other than going home and pass out into a visionless sleep.

A few scattered patrons were hovering at the bar and pool tables, but he barely took notice. Rick found the first empty stool and fell into the chair. His body was exhausted. The heat and working alone were catching up to him. He signaled to the bartender, and a cold long neck was placed in front of him. He grabbed the cold pilsner and rolled the side of the bottle across his heated forehead. The chill was glorious to his parched body.

"Rick."

"Jessie?" The short blonde gave her best interpretation of a sultry smile that a woman who had nothing to lose could muster.

"Why aren't you at Michonne's? You seem to be loving it over there as of late."

"Why aren't you home with your children? Since you are so concerned about my whereabouts."

"My mama is watching them tonight." in her attempt at a flirtatious purr, she touched Rick on his arm. Jessie wasn't a bad looking woman, but the pungent smell of desperation seeped through every pore of her skin. She was looking for an out — a man who would take her away from this small town. Her husband, Pete Anderson was currently serving 3 years for domestic violence and drunk and disorderly conduct, but from the idle gossip in town, he could be released in 6 months.

"So that means I'm free to have some fun. How about it?"

"How about what?"

"Well, look at me." She stepped back to give him a full view of her outfit of the evening. The skimpy outfit showed off the remaining soft curves that weren't ruined by two kids or father time. "Don't you wanna spend some time with me."

Rick turned away to take another sip of his beer, "Nah, I'm ok, but you go have a good time. I'm sure one of these fine upstanding men would be willing to have a roll in the hay with ya."

She scoffed at his flat out refusal of her, "So it must be true then."

"What must be true?"

"That your sleeping with her."

He paused mid-sip and turned towards her. "What did you say?"

"I said you must be sleeping with her. Everyone in town has been saying it. Why else would you be spending so much time out there then."

"First, her name is Michonne, and second I don't give a rats ass what you or anyone else thinks is going on. So why don't you just shuffle on over to the other end of this bar and leave me the hell alone."

Rick signaled to the bartender for another beer.

"Man, don't worry about her," said Daryl as he sat another bottle in front of Rick. Daryl was working that night as Negan had to drive to the next county over and pick up a truckload of fresh homemade hooch and liquor and wouldn't be back till sometime the next day.

" Don't worry. I'm not."

"So how is the crop doing," Daryl asked as he went about wiping down the bar.

"It's doing good...really good. It will be ready to harvest soon."

"Who would have thought you would team up with Michonne and grow something."

"Stranger things have happened," he voiced as he took a long pull from the beer bottle.

"Ain't that the truth." Daryl leaned in a whispered, "I heard about your run-in with Shane. Well, I didn't hear, but his face told the message loud and clear."

Rick didn't say anything in response about his former friend. He tried to keep his mind free. He took another long pull from the bottle draining the remaining contents "But for real are you and Michonne a thing now… like a couple."

Rick slammed the empty bottle onto the counter glaring at Daryl for continuing to pry.

"Alright, man. I was just asking because it is strange you being over there every day."

"I'm there to help with the crop and things around the property."

"If you say so. I'm just saying, you over there pitching in and crap but not pitching a tent in her bed seems kinda weird."

"There's nothing weird about it. So drop it," he grumbled.

Daryl raised his arms in surrender before turning back to the small display of assorted liquors.

"Nah there ain't nothing right about a man moving in on another man's woman while his side of the bed is still warm."

Rick followed the sound of the slurred words. His eyes finally landing on his former friend sitting at the corner end of the bar, cloaked in the shadow of the dim lights of the bar.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Shane sat up taller in his seated position. Using his empty shot glass as an extension of his hand as he continued, "I know enough to know you're a low down slithering snake."

"I need y'all to calm down. There won't be no fighting in here tonight. Take that shit outside," Daryl warned. His gaze shifting between the former friends.

Rick rose from his seat suddenly tired and no longer in the mood to be around anyone, "Don't worry about it, Daryl. I'm heading home." Rick laid a $2 dollar bill on the bar. He pulled his ball cap from his back pocket placing it over his thick head of dark curls.

"So Shane...How is your baby doing? I hear Sasha is due real soon and she's having a girl. Tell her I said hello and I will be sure to drop a baby gift off to her momma."

Rick turned heading towards the door before a seething Shane could respond. As he was exiting, a high pitched giggle caught his ear. He glanced in the direction of the pool tables where he saw that Jessie had latched onto one of the seasonal farmhands named Dwight and was straddling the young man in a dark corner. Rick just shook his head at the display. Well, at least she wouldn't be lonely for a few days.

Even though it was late in the evening, the air was still thick with the heat of the day. He looked out among the small dusty lot that had about 6 cars parked about. His truck was easy to find in the small area. He walked over to his truck his hands deep in his front pockets, digging for his keys.

His search was interrupted by the loud squealing of brakes of a classic Buick as it came to a halt beside his truck rustling up a small dust cloud as the car settled and the driver shifted the car into park. Rick immediately recognized the vehicle. It was Michonne's father. Rick groaned to himself as his stomach began to knot up.

"Richard Grimes. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be over at Michonne's?"

"Evening sir. I was just heading home. How are you doing?"

"Well, son, I was doing ok till all the women gathered together and you wouldn't believe who was there also. Michonne. So do you wanna tell me why my daughter has all of a sudden felt the need to have supper at my house again and not at her own."

Michonnes father Dennis was a hulk of a man. His 6'4" frame, broad nose, salt, and pepper beard and hair gave him the look of a man of distinction and one who didn't play any games when it came to his family. He came to stand in front of Rick leaning on his vehicle, his arms across his chest and his brow furrowed the smell of sawdust from the lumbermill and earth wafted from his skin.

Rick cleared his throat, "Well sir. We had a small misunderstanding a few days back, and she asked me to give her some space. So that's why I haven't been over there."

"Hmm... So what did you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"What did you do to make her kick you out?"

"I'm not understanding sir." Rick surely wasn't ready to tell this man that the reason he was kicked out was that he was in love with his daughter, but she was feeling guilt over him being her ex-boyfriend's friend.

"Do you have dirt in your ears, son?"

"No, sir."

"Well…"

Rick sighed as he glanced down at his boots, trying to think of the best way to tell her father. He raised his head and found her father still waiting, scrutinizing him.

Rick looked him in his eyes as he blurted out his confession. "I told her how I felt about her, and she panicked and sent me away. She's even resorted to locking herself up in the house during the day when I'm over."

"Is that all?" Dennis lowered his arms as he came to a standing position. He slapped his hand on top of Ricks' shoulder, giving him a strong squeeze.

"Look here. I know you two doing something special over there with that crop of Sorghum but I also know there is something else deep down churning with you two also. I may not have approved when y'all were kids but your both adults now and I can't stop anything," he said bluntly.

"Now I will tell you one of the few things I've learned in life is when a woman tells you to give her some time then that's just what you do... but you still gotta let her know that you're there for her."

"How do I do that?"

"Son, I don't have the answers to everything. You'll think of something. But here is my one and only warning to you. If you so much as make my baby sniffle, I will drag your dead carcass down to the Gibson's pig farm and give them hogs a nice meaty treat to eat."

"I have no intention ever to cause her any heartache, Sir."

He studied Ricks face before rising to his full height. "Good. Once I catch up to your friend Shane, he and I are gonna have some words. His scrawny ass has been avoiding me every chance he gets."

"Well, tonight might be your chance."

"What do ya mean?"

Rick turns his head back towards the bar. Michonne's father followed his gaze.

"Well looks like I came on the right night. You have a safe drive home, Rick," he said patting Rick on his shoulder again as he made his way to the entrance.

Rick thought about sticking around just to see his former friend's expression when Michonne's father got in there but figured it would be best for him to head on home and give the paternal words a good think through.

THE NEXT DAY

Michonne lay in her bed, staring at the wooden ceiling in her bedroom, her small window lay open to the sounds of the day. She was counting each dark knot in the wooden planks hoping to keep her mind busy. As she counted, she also listened as the sound of Rick's truck, driving away for the day faded. No longer able to hear his tires traveling along the dirt road she pulls herself from the bed, sighing to herself as her muscles stretch and pull from their lack of use.

It was day four of her hiding herself away from Rick. Four days of her watching him work tirelessly outside while she paced around her home, cleaning her already spotless house again. She couldn't stand being locked away in the house, but she also wasn't ready to confront Ricks feelings for her or... her feelings for him.

 _Her feelings for him_.

She paused at her back door just as the thought began to form fully. Her heart rate quickened from the thought. Did she really have feelings for Rick? _Yes_ , her mind echoed.

She smiled a bit at the idea of accepting what she was feeling. Michonne spent many of these past long nights longing to speak to Rick and praying for answers in the stillness of the dark, but no answer would come. Instead of answers, she was soothed by her dreams. Images of Rick came to her in waves as she slept. In her dreams, she felt as if she would drown in the sea of his eyes. She found herself often musing what it would be like to be with him...intimately. She would allow herself to surrender to the passion of her dreams, often waking up with her whole body tingling from the image of Rick hovering above her. Dreams so vivid she could feel his breath near her ear whispering sensual words that would ignite her skin.

She pushed open the screen door and stepped onto the back porch to retrieve the plates and glassware that were still there from the lunch she made for Rick earlier. Underneath the decorative plate, she saw a white piece of folded paper which she could see that her name was scrawled on top. She pulled the soft paper out and opened it. A pressed pink wildflower slid from the folds of the paper. Michonne caught the flower before it tumbles to the porch floor. She inhaled the delicate sweet smell as she unfolded the page.

 _Michonne,_

 _I just want to say upfront that I miss you. I miss seeing you waiting for me in the morning on your front porch. Seeing you each morning is better than anything in this world. I know that what I said may have frightened you and for that, I apologize. I didn't mean for things to go the way they did, but I just couldn't go another day without you knowing how I felt. I know my timing was terrible. Yes, the entire time you were with Shane, I watched you both. I was very jealous because I knew he didn't deserve you, and you deserved someone better. Do I think I'm better than Shane? That's not for me to decide. I know the type of man I am, and I know the mistakes I've made in my past relationships, but I've grown, and I've learned. I want you to know that I understand your reluctance and why you asked for time. I said that I would give it to you and I meant that but please don't continue to shut me out. Come back outside. The sun doesn't shine as bright with you gone. The sky isn't as blue. The Earth doesn't hum as loudly with you gone._

 _Rick_

Michonne reread the letter one more time memorizing every word and every line before folding the letter neatly and placing it in the pocket of her dress. What it would be like to accept the love he wanted to give so freely, she thought. Didn't she deserve to be happy? Did she even need someone to define her happiness?

She didn't believe that she could count on any man other than her father. She was always guarded against reducing herself to satisfy the ego of another. She knew that choosing to let someone in meant that she must appear wise, fearless, and gutsy but also passive but still alluring. By making herself appear this way meant the prospect of a happy life...right? She didn't believe so because the one moment she let someone in just a bit he immediately viewed her as a lesser while sitting at her table and enjoying her labor of love. He only brought her heartache. Shane was only the second man Michonne had let into her life. The second man who lied about wanting a quiet life, who said that she made him a "better man." She wanted someone to truly value her as she was. Shane did not value her. He chose to give his time to others. The love he claimed for her wasn't absolute. It was hollow words spoken to keep his current state of comfort intact.

Michonne put her thoughts away as she prepared to go to her parents house for dinner. Being locked away in her house made her antsy for a conversation with others, and her folks were the closest.

During the walk to the front of her property where he parents home sat. Michonne took in the sight of the large acreage plot. Her ample portion was bright and green compared to her parents bare plot except for her mothers well-maintained vegetable garden. The sight didn't sadden her because she knew that her parents were still doing well for themselves. Her father had found work in the next town over as a lumber yard supervisor. His pay kept her parents in a more comfortable position than others. Her mother, Jolene, was the local midwife and had assisted Dr. Siddiq Ali with many of the at-home births. Local women who couldn't make the drive to the closest hospital or chose to bring life into this world in the comfort of their own home always called Michonne's mother to be present at the birth.

Michonne's mother was standing on her front porch watching Michonne walk the last bit up to the house. Her petite 5'4 frame was dressed in a comfortable floral summer outfit with her apron tied tightly about her waist. Jolene was the same deep walnut color as Michonne and her smile just as bright. Joelen greeted her daughter, warmly both women embracing.

"Hey, sweetheart back again for dinner, I see."

"Yes, ma'am. Do you have room for one more."

"I made sure to make extra in case you came by. I saw Rick drive off so I figured you would stop in."

"Yeah, he finished for the day and headed home."

"Uhm hmm."

"...but he will be back in the morning."

"Uhmm hmm."

"Mama," she groaned, annoyed at her mother's lack of response. She knew her mother was just waiting for her to talk about whatever was bothering her. Michonne took a seat in one of the rocking chairs on the porch.

"Rick left me a letter telling me how he feels about me."

"What did it say? Was he confessing undying love," Jolene chuckled a little at the jest.

Michonne darted her eyes towards her mother, shaking her head at her mother's idea of funny "No, just that he would give me time and that he misses seeing me."

"Well that's sweet and how do you feel about that."

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Go on ahead and speak it out loud child."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "And stop rolling your eyes before they get stuck."

Michonne exhaled steadying herself, "I don't know. I do have feelings for Rick, but it just seems too soon."

"Life doesn't stop while you try and stop feeling guilty about having feelings for someone new. Live your life. God knows Shane trifling behind is. That reminds me I need to go to the Gibson farm this weekend and inquire about a hog...Sorry honey continue."

"Mama, I don't want to make the same mistake again. I'm tired."

"You've known Rick almost all of your life. When has he ever been cross with you or dishonest?"

Michonne remained silent as her mother continued. "I seem to recall him pining over you when y'all were children, but your daddy would always run him off as you two got older."

"Yeah daddy did do that," she chuckled as she recalled the few times as kids her father would chase the then 11-year-old Rick from the house once all of the work for the day was done.

"Baby, things happen in our lives for a reason. Folks come and go, but it's not our place to question why just to understand the lesson that is being taught. That man is still coming out every day to work on what you started together. He's putting in the work; I think you should as well. I have a question for you. Do you change how you act when he is around? Do you dim the light inside of yourself for him?"

"No ma'am I don't."

"Then that is a man who accepts you for who you are. Women who start acting all out of character just because a man is around are living false lives. They do it for the promise of a life with someone but what kind of life is that where you have to keep yourself all bottled up. We as women, should be who we are at all times. If a man can't handle who you were created to be, then that man doesn't deserve the greatness inside of you. Live in your peace sweetie."

Michonne sat in the further into the rocking chair, letting her mother's words bump around her mind.

"Now come on inside and help me finish getting dinner ready."

The two women entered the home. Michonne felt a wave of comfort come over her as she took a seat at the wooden table in the center of the small kitchen. She was always transported to memories of her youth sitting at the table, helping her mother clean peas or prepare a meal. The modest kitchen was immaculate. Jolene took pride in making sure everything was in order and in its place in her kitchen.

"So have you spoken to Sasha recently," Jolene asked as she placed a large blue ceramic bowl on the wooden table that was located off to the side that held her rolling pin and other kitchen tools.

Michonne lowered her gaze to the floor shamefaced. "No, I haven't. I just can't bring myself to visit her right now. How is she doing?"

"She doing fine...just fine. The baby will be here really soon. You know she asked me to help with the birth."

Michonne rose from her seat walking to the four-burner stove pulling out the side storage where her mother kept all of her metal baking sheets "I figured she would. That's good. I know she will be ok with you there."

"Yeah I will make sure she and her baby come out just fine, but I want you to think about seeing her before or even after the birth. I don't care which but y'all need to talk."

"I know mama," Michonne murmured as she took out a baking sheet placing on the wooden table so she could grease the bottom.

"Did she tell you how it happened?" Joelene asked as she pounded the dough into shape.

"I heard something about it and just put the rest together myself."

Michonne knew Sasha was just a casualty in the dog ways of Shane just like she was. He played on the fact that Sasha had been away for most of the year up in Chicago with her aunt and uncle. When she returned home, Shane pounced on her lack of knowledge about the current goings-on in the town. Since his mom lived next door, it didn't take long for him to weasel himself into her orbit. Sneaking her away to be alone, promising her marriage and a life away from her smothering parents. He was her knight in shining armor, and when she offered her precious gift to him, he took it greedily.

"Well, you still need to mend that friendship. Don't let no man, especially not Shane 'no pot to piss in' Walsh ruin y'all." She punctuated her frustration by hitting the rolled dough a little harder than necessary with the heavy rolling pin.

"I won't mama."

"Good, now go check the temperature on the oven I wanna have these biscuits done before your father comes home, " she breathed slightly out of breath from the mild exertion.

Michonne did as she was told. While checking the oven, she made a mental note to check on her friend and to get back outside and help Rick.

THE NEXT MORNING

The next morning Rick arrived at his usual time just before dawn. He was nervous about today. He didn't know how Michonne would react to the letter he left for her. He didn't want to push her further away, but he also didn't want her to continue to misunderstand his reasons. As his truck made its way up the dirt road towards Michonne's barn, he could make out her silhouette on the front porch. He was surprised to see her waiting for him dressed in the clothes that she usually wore for chores. Rick exited his truck approaching her, excited but still cautious.

"Morning."

"Morning," she said, stepping down off the porch coming to stand in front of Rick. Crossing and uncrossing her arms as she glanced towards her garden. She didn't want to look at him face on. Not just yet. Sensing her nervousness, Rick cleared his throat to bring her attention back towards him. Michonne's turned towards his general direction, but she still kept her eyes averted elsewhere. Not wanting to question her actions Rick inwardly, smirked at the situation before breaking the awkward moment.

"So you ready to get started," he drawled out.

"Yeah… yeah, I am," she said quickly.

"Good. We'll let's get to it."

He held his arm out, giving her a wide berth as she hurried past him towards the barn.

They worked all morning in silence. Rick could see that Michonne was keeping her head down and not looking in his direction on purpose. The brim of her floppy hat pulled low to hide the side profile of her face. She moved about the garden checking and plucking the ripe veggies. She kept herself a safe distance away from him.

Rick was just happy that she was no longer hiding in the house. He would take this small yet momentous gesture and wait till she was ready to return to their normal jovial in synch routine hopefully.

It took only a few days for normalcy to return. Their conversations picked up like there was never an interruption. Michonne told him about her wanting to go see Sasha before her baby was born. Rick offered to take her over there and to be a helping hand in case she needs it.

After the visit, Michonne came home more content. Her heart was a bit lighter after seeing her friend. Her eyes still hurt from all of the tears they both shed but that didn't matter now. She changed her outfit to something more comfortable as she was preparing to make dinner for her and Rick to share for the first time in almost a week.

Rick was sitting at Michonnes dinner table, waiting for the delicious-smelling meal to be served. He didn't know what it was, but the robust smell that was coming from the pot was making his mouth water something awful. It was their first dinner together again.

Michonne set the small pot in the center of the table and began ladling the contents into each of their bowls. She made sure that Rick had a hearty portion of the food, especially after the day they had.

Michonne placed the pot back on the stove and took her seat across from Rick who was waiting patiently before he dug in. She extended both of her hands across the table to grasp his as they bowed their heads in a short prayer giving thanks for the progress they have made.

Rick dove into his bowl before "Amen" was out. Michonne leaned back in her chair and smirked as he devoured her meal. She always enjoyed watching people enjoy her home cook meals

"I see you like the chicken and dumplings," she teased. Rick raised his head grabbing his napkin to wipe his mouth.

"It is so good, or maybe I'm just starving," he chuckled as he raised his glass of water to his lips to take a drink.

"Or are you using me just for my home-cooked meals and good conversations."

"Maybe a bit a both, but can you really blame me," he smirked, "Delicious food and a beautiful woman across from me is a win-win to me."

Michonne scoffed as she picked up her spoon to begin to eat "No need in trying to butter me up, Rick Grimes."

Rick leaned back in his chair; his eyes fixed on Michonnes face as she began to eat "I'm only speaking the truth."

Her hand paused in mid-motion as she glanced up to meet his cerulean eyes. She saw that he was serious about everything he just said. Dropping her spoon in her bowl, she rose from her seat, sliding the chair across the wood floor, she turned and walked towards the sink leaning against it grasping the edge for dear life. Her heart was beating so fast and hard in her chest, she could feel the blood flowing through her ears as she breathed rapidly. She felt his warm arms encircle her waist as he pulled her body against his.

He inhaled deeply resting his chin on top of her head, "I meant everything I said in my letter, and just now."

She turned in his arms, resting her face against his chest. She could hear the steady thump of his heartbeat. "You said you would give me time," she whispered.

He slid his hands up her arms coming to rest on her shoulders, he slowly rubbed her tense shoulder muscles as his voice lowered.

"And I am, but I don't want to miss out again. Michonne I have loved you for so long and having you back out there with me just reminded me of that even more," his right hand slid up into her thick curls rubbing the nape of her neck. Michonne eyelids were half-closed as she tried to speak "I read your letter every night before I go to bed...it brings me comfort. Also, you are a better man than Shane. I've always known that."

"Good, now let's finish the wonderful meal you made and then we can sit outside and talk." Rick presses his lips to her cheek in a soft chaste kiss as he tried to pull away Michonne placed her hand against his stubbled face pulling him back. Holding his face between her hands she slowly brushes her full lips against his. The kiss was soft, light, unsure.

Rick instinctually slides his hand over the soft fabric of her dress his hands coming to rest at her waist pulling her into his body as he deepens their kiss. The moans of pleasure that came free were mutual who began it doesn't matter. They're lips danced together neither wanting to rush or lead but to taste and explore.

It was Michonne who broke from the dance first. Her eyes low and glazed "I want us to try...you and me...us. I want it and I want it with you."

Rick's eyes danced across her face as she spoke he felt joy swell within him. He was dizzy with the euphoric feeling unable to coherently say how happy he was. He leaned his forehead against Michonnes.

"Thank you," he choked out.

That night, with the surrounding aroma of the coming distant rain, imbued around their first time. Their bodies moving in a sensual symphony of pleasure. Soon the rain fell onto the parched earth and tiny home washing away the dust of the past.


End file.
